Kessho Akuma: the Crystal demon
by Mama Kas
Summary: War has come to the Soul Society and Hikari Kagami must join forces with the shinigami to stop a mad man from destroying Seireitei. This is a Bleach fanfiction. I don't own Bleach but I do own the plot and Kagami.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue . . .**

**In the early hours of the morning . . . **

The barracks of squad 12 were quiet as a ghostly figure stepped into the Research and Development building. Large metal machines and tanks occupied the room. Their lights beeped faintly. The figure walked through the room ignoring it all. There was only one thing he wanted and that was located on the very bottom floor.

He walked out of the room touching the door frame. Slime was left in his wake. He turned to the right. The object was calling out to him. It was only a faint calling but he heard it none the less. He stopped as he heard footsteps coming from behind a door to his right. He stepped into the shadows just in the nick of time. The door opened with a low groan. Lieutenant of squad 12, Kurotshuchi Nemu, walked out carrying a pink box in her hands. She stopped and looked behind her. The ghostly figure stared into her green eyes. He concentrated on the the color; he made her see what he wanted her to see. She turned back around and continued on her way.

As soon as she was out of sight, he moved. He went down the levels one by one. The downer he went the darker it became. Kurotshuchi Mayuri, Captain of Squad 12, really knew how to keep his little weapons secured. The stairs were not a bother at all. His feet didn't even touch the floor. He was truly a ghost. At the bottom floor, the figure stood before a white croissant in a class cylinder. It was the only thing in the dark room.

"It is truly a magnificent sight," the figure said to himself. "Who knew that such a small thing could bring forth the destruction of the Soul Society."

He walked up to the glass cylinder, drawing his katana. It was a dark blade with a blood red hilt. With a slash of his Zanpaktou, the glass cylinder was cut in two. The top half fell to the ground shattering. The figure waited strainging his ears to hear any sign that someone had heard him. When nothing happened, he picked up the croissant with a smile on his face. He would have his revenge if it was the last thing he did.

A siren shrilled through the air. The figure placed the croissant in his pocket. He leaped into the air and flew straight up. The air rushed past his ears. He crashed through the tower's rooftop. The wood fell down to the ground. Cries and yells of alarm could be heard from down below. The figure grinned. It was time to set his plan in motion.

**Later that day . . .**

A hallway stretched out before me. All the hallways looked the alike. I couldn't remember if I had passed through here or not. Yes, I, Hikari Kagami was lost. I bit her lip unsure what to do. I couldn't just scream until someone found me. That would be too embarrassing and childish. I was a shinigami now and I had to act like I knew what I was doing.

I changed me bag to my left hand. There wasn't much in there but it was still heavy. This morning I had been assigned to the Eleventh Division. Five minutes later I had packed my bag and gone to squad 11's barracks. Now, I was helplessly lost. No one had been there to great me at the entrance. I knew I should have waited but I hadn't wanted to appear like an outsider. I couldn't even come to understand why I had been placed in the Eleventh Division.

I sat down in the middle of the floor crossing my arms across my chest. No matter what situation I was in, I always managed to get lost. I was angry at myself. What use would I be to my squad if I was hopeless? I wanted to cry in frustration. I was so busy being angry at myself, I didn't sense the shinigami behind me until a foot kicked me in the back.

"Aaargh," I yelled in agony.

My back felt like a hammer had been knocked into my back. I jumped up facing my attacker with a hand on my lower back. I couldn't even stand straight. I was going to demand an explanation.

"Watch where you're going you big, stupid, ugly, idi-"

The last word got stuck in my throat. My eyes went wide with horror. The one before me was none other than Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and his lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru. The pink haired lieutenant looked down at me from the Captain's left shoulder with a smile. My stomach dropped.

"Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca-Captain Kenpachi!" I gasped with fright. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

He was so tall, broad and dangerous looking with his black, styled, spiked hair, his torn haori and the look that said 'I don't give a damn'. He towered over me like a giant before an ant. Even with his eye patch over his right eye, I could feel his reiatsu coming off of him. I couldn't believe I hadn't sensed him before. I was such an idiot. I had insulted him. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed me at that instant.

"Eh?" My Captain said. "What's this?" Captain Zaraki seemed to notice me for the first time.

"My-my name is Hikari Kagami," I stammered. "I was appointed to your squad, . . .sir."

The Captain looked unimpressed. "Get out of the way," he said.

"Right away, sir," I said. "Sorry for being near you, Captain."

I grabbed my bag and moved out of the way. I stared at the ground. My light brown hair-currently in a long braid down my back-fell over my shoulder. He hadn't even noticed me in front of him. Captain Zaraki walked past me without a second glance.

"Bye, bye, mizetto," giggled Yachiru.

My face reddened. _She called me a midget,_ I thought. _Compare to the Captain, I'm too small to be noticed._

I heard voices coming toward me. I didn't know what to do. I wanted someone to show me where my room was but then again I was scared. I hurried down the hallway. At the end, I turned to the right slipping on the turn. I regained my footing; my hands held out for balance. I found my room five minutes later. I had actually came across it by accident. _It would seem that being lost allows you to find things,_ I thought.

My name was carved into a plate on the door. I had been expected after all. I went in and closed the door behind me. The room wasn't much. There was a set of drawers on the left wall and a wardrobe on the right wall, beside it was a hanging mirror. A cot was along the left wall. Everything smelled so clean and it was tidy.

"Home sweet home," I said happily.

I placed my bag on the bed and left the room. I would have time to unpack later. All I wanted to do now was to meet my comrades. I walked deeper into the barracks, or so I thought I was. I was still lost but I could hear sounds of mock combat.

I found the training grounds easily enough. I stopped before the door and slid it open. I peaked inside. There were twelve shinigami in the room. Two of them were fighting in a mad frenzy. There seemed to be no room for mistakes. The bald guy was dominating the fight. He twirled the kendo stick expertly. There was no mercy in his strikes. That man loved the thrill of battle. To me, he seemed so bloodthirsty.

I walked into the room and knelt behind a black-haired man. He was, like the others, starring intently at the fight. I didn't want to interrupt him but I had to know how the bald man was. It seemed fair for me to want to know the name of my comrades.

"Excuse me," I said. "Who is that bald man?"

There was silence in a heartbeat. Every pair of eyes turned to me wide with shock. I didn't what I had said wrong. It was a simple question after all. A tic worked in the bald man's jaw. He looked extremely angry. I could almost see steam coming out of his nostrils.

"I am Ikkaku Madarame," he announced." Did you just call me bald!"

I straightened; my hands in front of me in surrender. I didn't understand why Ikkaku was so angry. Sweat rolled down my neck. My confrontation skills weren't the best. _What did I do wrong?_

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I'll get you a wig. You don't have to be so angry!"

Ikkaku's face turned red with anger. "What did you say?" he roared.

He was in front of me in a flash. Ikkaku grabbed the front of my robe and pulled me closer. I felt completely small. I leaned away from him trying to get free. I was in so much trouble.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"I'm H-Hiraki Kagami," I said nervously.

"Well then, Hiraki," he said. "I challenge you to a duel."

I gulped. I didn't want to fight him. I didn't like hurting anyone. Why did this had to happen to me?

"I-I haven no intention of fighting you, Ikkaku-san," I said. "I humbly apologize for your baldness." I hoped my apology would calm him down.

"I'm not bald!" he yelled. "I shaved my hair off!"

He dragged me onto the mat. Everyone scrambled out of Ikkaku's way. No one could make him change his mind when he was angry. I tried digging my heels into the floor but he was stronger. He shoved me away. I stumbled back and fell hitting the mat with a soft thud. I stood up as Ikkaku stood at a stance. I tried one more time to reason with him.

"Ikkaku-san please," I said. "I'm sorry that you're bald. I promise to find a wig. No one will know the difference."

"Shut up!"

He came at me swinging his kendo stick at my head. I jumped back narrowly missing his attack. _This is bad,_ I thought desperately. _I don't want to fight him._ Ikkaku swung again but this time at my neck. I followed the motion of his swing. The stick past harmlessly above me.

"Stay still, damn it," Ikkaku growled. "I'm going to show you who's bald!"

He kept attacking me but every time I dodged. I had become an expert on not fighting anyone. Even if I got hurt, I would never fight back. Besides, Ikkaku was letting his anger from allowing him to think properly. It wouldn't be fair if I beat him.

We switch places. Ikkaku was in the place I had started from. I glanced behind me. I didn't have enough space to maneuver. _I have to get out of here,_ I thought. _I need to get far away and possibly change squads._

"If you don't pay attention, you'll die!"

At the last moment, I looked at Ikkaku. I wasn't going to dodge. I needed to end it. I caught his kick right in the chest. The breath rushed out of my lungs. I smashed right through the wall and kept on flying backward. I couldn't form a coherent thought. My eyes were wide with shock. It seemed to take an eternity to blink.

I couldn't even remember through how many walls I crashed through. Then, I stopped. The impact of the obstacle threatened to knock me into unconsciousness. I groaned. It hurt so much to breathe. I shook my head trying to stay awake. I could still think so I was still alive.

I felt pressure from underneath my arms. I noticed that my toes weren't even toughing the ground. I looked up in dread.

I had crashed into Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of squad 6!


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed out of his grasp than turned and fell on my knees before him and bowed. I was so embarrassed. He was head of one of the four noble houses and I had just crashed into him! There was no way I couldn't be more embarrassed than I was now.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to crash into you, Captain Kuchiki. I should have . . ." I

paused in thought. "I have flown the other way."

"Come back here, Hikari," came the shout behind me.

I straighten into my feet and turning around saw Ikkaku along with the elven others walking

toward me. He looked mad. I felt my hands began to shake. I wasn't getting out of this situation easily.

"I'm not through with you yet," he said.

Ikkaku stepped over the broken wall. I was sure there was only one thing on his mind: his baldness. Still there was no reason to get angry about. It happened to everyone. He was just younger than the other people who went bald.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the red hair man beside Captain Byakuya. He had to be none other than Captain Kuchiki's lieutenant, Abarai Renji.

"I'm Hikari Kagami," I told him. "I'm from squad 11. Please forgive me. It was all my fault."

Captain Kuchiki didn't say a word. The Kenseikan in his hair gleamed dully in the late morning's sun. I felt like I wasn't worthy enough to be before him. I was just a commoner.

"Hikari, I'm talking to you," Ikkaku said.

"Now, now, Ikkaku," said a man beside Ikkaku. He had red feathers on his right eyebrow and yellow feathers on his right eyelashes. "She doesn't know-"

"Shut up, Ayasegawa," Ikkaku said. "This is between me and her."

The man called Ayasegawa looked hurt. It looked more to me that he was pretending to be hurt. I could tell that they were friends.

"What's all the commotion about?"

My blood drained from my face as I heard Captain Zaraki's voice. Things had just gotten more complicated. All eyes turned to the Captain. My Captain had met me twice in a row and not in a good situation.

"Captain Zaraki," I said. I gulped. "It's all my fault sir. I flew through the wall and crashed into Captain Kuchiki. I was apologizing."

I added a smile for a good measure. I was new to the squad and I was already causing trouble. I couldn't afford to get kicked out. I turned to Captain Kuchiki.

"I'm sorry," I said once again. "It won't happen again."

Ikkaku and the rest of the squad walked past Captain Kenpachi and over the wall back to the barracks. I walked in with my shoulders hunched. I felt so humiliated and embarrassed. I glanced back at the Captains. I could sense some kind of light tension between them. I stepped over the ruble. Everything was destroyed thanks to me.

"Now, we have rebuild that," grumbled one of the squad members.

They all glanced at me. Their accusing eyes bore holes into me. There was only one thing left for my to do.

"Reflect," I whispered.

All the walls I had crashed into began to reconstruct. I could manipulate anything I had

ever broken or touched back to its original form. It was one of my powers by my Zanpaktou. In no time at all, everything was back to normal. My comrades were dumb folded.

"Everything is taking care of," I said with a smile. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"How-? Did you do that?" Ikkaku asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said. "I just can." I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry about earlier.

Would you mind if we start over?"

He didn't answer. The squad members went back to their business. Only Ayasegawa stayed. I was afraid that he would hate me.

"I'm Hikari Kagami." I stuck out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

He shook my hand. "Ikkaku Madarame."

"I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa," Ayasegawa piped up.

"It's nice to meet you, Yumichika-san," I said.

"For the record," Ikkaku added. "I shaved my head."

I smiled. [i]You're not fooling anyone,[/i] I thought. "Of course," I said. "Forgive me. I was

mistaken."

"Now that that's settled," Yumichika-san said. " I have one more thing left to say: stay out of the Captain's way, accept the nickname the Lieutenant calls you, don't mention Ikkaku's head and tidy up after yourself. " He smiled. "We were about to go get a drink. Would you care to join us?"

I didn't know what to say to that. I beamed. I had made friends. I couldn't be any

happier. "Yes," I said. "Thank you." I was never going to call Ikkaku bald every again.

They both looked uncomfortable. Ikkaku cleared his throat. "Let's get going."

"Did you hear about the break in into the Research and Development building?"

I glanced at the table behind me. I tried not to look like I was eavesdropping. From what I

had so far heard from around the shop, something had been stolen from Squad 12. No one was talking much about it. Whatever was stolen was being guarded. I took a sip of my drink. I wasn't drinking sake like Ikkaku and Yumichika-san were. I was being a responsible friend.

"Captain Kurotshuchi isn't saying anything. No one knows what was stolen."

"I hear that there isn't any squads looking for the intruder," came another voice.

"Maybe it wasn't anything at all," said another. "You know how those squad 12 members are. They think 'cause they work under Captain Kurotshuchi they're smart or as insane as he is."

"Nothing refreshes better than sake," Ikkaku said.

I glanced back at my friends. It was obvious that they weren't listening to the talks. I took

another sip. It was hard not to feel uncomfortable. I could almost certainly say that Ikkaku

harbored ill feeling toward me. I had to make it up to him. Not to mention to Captain Byakuya as well. I hated being in the wrong footsteps with anyone.

[i]I only know how to make one thing,[/i] I thought. [i]Cookies.[/i]

"Hikari-san," Ikkaku said. "I hope you have enough grit to last in our squad. You're going to need it."

"I know," I said. I also knew that the Sixth Division lived for battle. I wasn't the type of

person who went looking for a fight.

"Why did you join the Gotei 13?" he asked.

I shrug. That was one answer I couldn't tell him. All I said was, "I don't know." It was close to

the truth.

Ikkaku and Yumichika-san shared a glance but didn't comment. I could feel the same feeling I had felt when I had heard I was assigned to Squad 11 from them. After the drink, I parted ways with my new friends. I had two dozen cookies to bake. I was going to make things right. I stopped at a bakery shop and bought all the ingredients I would need. I didn't even let the shop keeper know that I was from Squad 11. I didn't want anyone to think the Squad was weak because of me.

I was sure my Captain wouldn't appreciate me using their food supplies to bake cookies. I paid the shop keeper and headed back to the barracks with precious cargo in tow. It was difficult carrying member, I found the kitchen and began to bake.

I started with preparing the dough for the two batches. I was going to bake oatmeal and raisin cookies. Those were the best cookies I could make. I still needed practice in baking other types of cookies. I would learn from experience. I was only hoping I didn't screw up. I whistled a tune while I worked. There was nothing better than baking cookies for someone else.

I started to remember a time when my mother taught me how to bake cookies. It was a hot day like today almost a two hundred years ago. They weren't rich but every year a day before my older brother's birthday, their mom baked cookies. That year was different; I was going to learn how to make cookies. I had been so excited.

My mom always started from scratch. I had remembered all the steps I saw that day. Now,

I was repeating them without fault. The day we both entered the Academy was heartbreaking for our mom. She had even continued to make cookies on our birthdays until she died. I shook my head. This was not the time to think about the past.

I finished the batches and took a small lunch break. I ate some cheese and bread from the

cupboard and washed them down with some cool water. No one came into the kitchen at all. No one seemed to be looking for me. I figured all the squad members were out training somewhere. I knew I should train to but this was more important to me at the moment. After my break, I prepared the trays and placed the dough on them in semi-nice dots.

At last, the two dozen cookies were in the oven. I cleaned up all the mess I made as I waited.

Cleaning with my mom had been the best thing about baking cookies. My mom had always let me lick the bowl after they were through using it. I wiped my eye with the back of my hand and continued to clean. I was too old to lick the bowl now.

I checked the cookies every once in a while. They were starting to turn golden. [i]They're almost ready,[/i] I thought. I could smell them. My stomach rumbled. I laughed and watched the cookies some more. The cookies turned golden and the oven was turned off. My master pieces were ready.

I put on my oven mitts and took the trays out. With a wide spatula I quickly removed the

cookies placing them in a drying rack. I waited for five minutes for them to cool before putting them in a two separate lunch boxes I had bought along with the ingredients earlier. I wrapped them up in a blue handkerchief and my apology was ready to be delivered.

It was the middle of the afternoon when I stepped out of the kitchen. The cool breeze kissed the sweat off my forehead. As far as I could tell, there was no one around. All was quiet.

[i]Is it always likes this?[/i] I thought. [i]Where is everyone? Did I miss an important memo?[/i]

I shrugged and went looking for Ikkaku's room. I didn't meet anyone at all. I decided that

the squad had training in the afternoon. Where else could they have gone? It was only by chance that I stumbled across the Captain's study because yet again I had been lost.

Glancing to see if anyone was around-there wasn't anyone around- I pushed the door in slightly. There room was empty. Guilty, I sneaked into the room. There were two desks: one for the Captain and the other for the Lieutenant. I placed the lunch box on the Captain's desk. Grabbing a marker from a cup and a piece of paper I wrote:

'Please give this box to Ikkaku Madarame. Feel free to open the box and eat some of this apology.'

I left the room quickly. If I was caught, I was surely going to be kicked out. Next stop was

finding Squad 6 barracks. I knew their color was Indigo Blue . . . [i]I'll just have to look around until I find it,[/i] I decided.

[b]An hour later . . .[/b]

"I can't find the barracks," I groaned.

I was in the middle of the Soul Society. Despite the fact that all the the barracks of the Gotei were separated, I would have bet I should have found the Sixth Division's barracks by now. I leaned against a wall and sat down in the shade. I placed the lunch box on my lap. I felt so drained and unhappy with myself.

"Excuse me?" came a voice. "What's wrong?"

I looked up and saw a short shinigami girl/woman. She had black hair and wore so kind of cold blanket around her. I figured I could at least ask for help. There was something about her that said she had a soft heart underneath her. Emotions weren't shinigami's best qualities but there was something intriguing about that girl.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Hikari Kagami and I'm looking for the Sixth Division's barracks. Can you help

me?"

"Sixth Division?" she asked. "You're in their Squad?"

I stood up. "Well no," I told her. "I'm from the Eleventh Division. I crashed into Captain

Kuchiki this morning and I made him some cookies as a form of apology. I just can't seem to find the barracks."

"Oh," she said. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia-"

"You're Captain Kuchiki's sister?" I asked astonished.

"Yes," Rukia-chan said with a smile. "I can take you to the Sixth Division's barracks."

I threw my arms around Rukia-chan. "Thank you so much," I said. "I don't know what I would have done without you." [i]I have been saved,[/i] I thought.

Rukia patted my back awkwardly. "No problem," she said.

I stepped back. "Alright let's go." She smiled.

A huge explosion shook the ground. Both shinigami turned to the source of the explosion. Debris flew threw the air. Some rocketed through the air and landed in front of them. It was some kind of brown rock and it was beeping.

"What-?" came Rukia-chan's gasp.

The explosion blasted them through the air. I screamed. Rocks buzzed past them hit against my body. My ears rang with the sound of the explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of thunder was everywhere. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. All my senses were confused. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was surrounded by a pile of rubble. There was pain everywhere in my body. It hurt to even think about moving.

"Rukia-chan," I cried out weakly. "Rukia."

I tried to get up. I cried out. My legs were trapped underneath some rocks. I wasn't going to get out without help. I laid back down forcing the tears back. I had to be strong.

"Rukia," I cried again.

There was no answer. Explosions were still going off. Every shinigami would be looking for the culprits. No one was going to help us. I had to try.

"Help!" I yelled. "Someone help us!"

I coughed. The dust settled in my throat. I was so weak. I couldn't even start to think about how I was going to get us out.

"Someone, anyone, help us!"

Something blue started to wave in the faint stirred up breeze. _The cookies, _I thought in misery. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. It wasn't the time to break down. My lip trembled.

_Get a grip, _I told herself. _Rukia-chan needs you._ I twisted my body around. I could at least try to blast the rocks from off my legs. I pointed my palm toward the rocks.

"Shakkahō," I cried.

A red beam shot out from my palm and blasted the rocks. I turned my head as tiny rocks flew threw the air. When the dust settled, I turned back around. The rock had a small hole in it. _At least it_ _worked,_ I thought. _I'll be out of here in no time and I'll be able to save Rukia._

I turned my head. "Shakkahō!" There was another blast of red light. Without turning around, I kept repeating the kidō spell until I felt the weight disappear off my legs. Exhausted, I put my head back down. In the Academy, I hadn't been the best kidō user in my class. I was glad that I had paid attention.

Sweat rolled down my face. My legs felt numb. I sat up looking around for Rukia-chan. I couldn't see her anywhere. A sudden dread fell over me. I took a deep breath and tried to put pressure on my feet. Pain shot straight up my legs.

"Ah," I whimpered. I bit my lip. "I can do this."

I tried again but the results were the same. I laid back down. The only sound was my labored breathing. It was all quiet. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Rukia," I called out.

I couldn't see her at all. Rukia-chan could be buried underneath the fallen wall. I didn't want to think anything apart from getting Rukia out.

"Shakkahō," I said. I blasted the top layer of rocks. Rukia was not underneath those rocks either. I tried again getting more desperate by the turn.

"Shakkahō!" I cried.

More of the rocks were blown away. I was starting to loose hope. Tears swelled up in my eyes. Then, I spotted a hand; it was still attached to the wrist and that to the arm. I had found Rukia. With one final effort, I muttered the demon spell and the rocks were blasted away. Rukia's body was revealed.

"Rukia," I said.

Rukia-chan didn't move. I dragged my body toward her. For most of the part I crawled. I had check if Rukia was alive. I scrapped my elbows on the rocks. I ignored the throbbing sensation. Rukia's life was more important.

I grunted with effort. It felt like my body was getting heavier by the second. My arms had started to tremble. _I can't give up now. I'm so close._ I pulled myself up beside Rukia. She was lying face down. She didn't look severely hurt. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I was trying to sense for some spiritual energy.

Rukia's was only a tiny flame but she was alive. I broke down and cried. I was so relieved and happy. All the tension and the 'what if's' vanished int that moment. I couldn't stop crying. I was drowning with the emotion inside of me.

My back stiffen causing my tears to stop. Something big was coming our way. I couldn't tell what it was. Sweat rolled freely off my forehead. I felt so vulnerable and afraid. What ever it was it was getting closer.

"Hikari-san!"

I turned to Ikkaku's voice. The thing had stopped moving. It was simply gone.

"Here-here I am!" I yelled.

Ikkaku and Yumichika-san hurried over. Their robes were dirty and tattered. I was so relieved to see them. A few tears escaped. "I'm so happy to see you," I said. "I need help. Rukia is hurt. She must get medical attention."

Ikkaku and Yumichika-san stepped lightly on the rocks. Any sudden movement could bring down the rest of the wall down. They started to move the rocks closest to Rukia.

"Those bastards are going to pay," Ikkaku growled. "They messed with the wrong crowd."

"Where you knocked out too?" I asked.

"They attacked us out of nowhere," Yumichika-san said. "There was no warning. We went looking for any survivors when the explosions stopped."

They finished clearing the rest of the rocks. They weren't taking any chances with Rukia. They didn't know what was wrong with her. They couldn't risk her health.

"Someone should get help," I said. "Rukia-chan might not last long."

"I'll go," Yumichika-san volunteered. "I have to change my robes. Look how ugly I am-"He used Flash step to leave.

"Are you hurt?" Ikkaku asked sitting down. He had his back to me.

"I think both of my legs might be broken," I said truthfully. "I'll survive. I'm more worried about Rukia."

Ikkaku didn't comment. There was an air of seriousness around him. I looked at his back. His presence was smoothing and I wasn't panicking about the situation. Yumichika-san returned about five minutes later with Captain Kuchiki and two medical shinigami. Between them they had a stretcher. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," I whispered. I was starting to feel dizzy and light headed. There were two of everyone. "I'm so glad you came. Please help Rukia-chan."

"Hikari-san," Ikkaku's voice followed me into oblivion. My last thought was _I have to make cookies for the Captain . . ._

***** **

I was drowning in a sea of darkness. My body felt numb. There was no feeling at all. It was like effortlessly existing or not existing at all. The heavy scent of rust and iron was all around me. It settled on my face and on body in tiny flakes. My nose and mouth were full of it.

"Kagami . . .," whispered the wind. The sound sent shivers down my spine.

"Kagami . . .," said the voice again.

There was so much anger in that voice. I wasn't alone in the darkness. I wanted to run away and hide.

"Kagami . . ."

I needed to get away. I knew who the speaker was. It was the only being who would be with me always. That being knew me and my every weakness, desires, and hopes. That being was the only thing that frightened me more than anything.

"Kesshō akuma," I whispered.

"Hikari-san?" the voice didn't belong to my Zanpaktou.

I blinked. The world was coming into focus. A woman was sitting beside me. It was none other than Squad 4's Lieutenant, Koutetsu Isane. Her silver silver, boy cut hair was visible in the semi-darkness of the tent.

"You're awake," she said.

"Where am I?" I asked. My head was spinning.

"Squad 4 barracks were hit during the attacks," Isane said. "We have all the injured shinigami out in tents around the barracks."

I glanced around. There were ten mats in the tent including the one I laid on but I was the only occupant. I could feel myself shaking. Hearing Kesshō akuma in my mind had been terrifying. I didn't want to ever face him. There was no trust between us and that really hurt me but I knew he would hurt me if ever given the chance.

"Where is Rukia-chan?" I asked.

"Kuchiki-san is alright," Isane said. "Her wounds were severe but Captain Unohana had kept and eye on her. She'll get better in time."

Some tension in my body dispersed. "I'm so glad she is okay." I glanced at the Lieutenant. Why was she looking at me with some mix emotion? "Lieutenant, how long have I been out?"

"Two weeks," Isane said softly. "The Captain was worried you wouldn't wake up. You're legs were completely broken and it took a lot of time to mend them."

I sat up. My legs were throbbing. I felt so weak and physically drained. "I want to see Rukia," I said.

"Not yet," Isane said. "You still need to recover. Healing takes time." She stood up and left the tent.

_Two weeks, _I thought. _Kesshō akuma had to have kept me in my inner world. Why would be do that?_ In the one time I had visited her inner world there had been blood in the air. It had been dark and lonely. _I have to know if Rukia is okay_.

I moved to stand up. There was no reaction from my legs. My heart beat raced. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _I have been unconscious for two weeks with my legs both broken. My legs haven't gotten used to the idea of moving. Yeah that's the reason. It isn't like I can't walk every again_.

I chuckled weakly. Tears swelled up in my eyes. The tent's flap were drawn back. Ikkaku's head appeared. I wiped my eyes quickly.

"You're awake," he said surprised.

"Yes," I said. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you're awake," he said.

"You were worried about me?" I asked. The thought seemed ludicrous.

He shrugged. "Don't see too much into my visit," Ikkaku said. He walked into the tent and sat down beside me.

"Has the culprit been caught?" I asked.

"Not yet," he answered. "All the squads are either rebuilding their barracks or looking for those bastards."

"Could you help me up?" I asked.

Ikkaku seemed surprised by my question. "Are you sure you're allowed to stand up?" he asked. "Aren't you still in recovery?"

"Please," I said. I looked at him pleadingly.

Ikkaku rubbed his head. "Fine," he said.

He knelt beside me. I put my arm across his shoulder while Ikkaku put his arm around my waist. I felt like a sack of potatoes. There wasn't much strength in my legs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

Ikkaku stood up slowly. I gripped his arm with my free hand. There was some feeling in my toes. I took a step forward. I smiled with

relief.

"I can walk," I exclaimed happily.

I took another step. In one fluid motion, my legs gave out from under me. We both toppled to the floor with a shout. I bumped my forehead against Ikkaku's chin. His weight was crushing me.

"I'm so sorry," I grunted.

He lifted himself on one elbow. "Next time know if you can walk," he said.

I stared into his eyes. Color rose in my cheeks. I had never been so close to someone face-to-face. I could see my reflection in them. A small blush had appeared on his face. The tent flap moved again. We both glanced at the entrance. Captain Kuchiki had walked in. He stopped at the sight of us.

Ikkaku jumped off of me and to his feet. I struggled to sit up. I was so embarrassed. My face was so hot. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I couldn't even guess what was going through the Captain's head.

"Ca-Captain Kuchiki," Ikkaku said clearing his throat. He was probably more embarrassed than me.

I couldn't even look at him. I didn't want to see the expression on the Captain's face. I looked at his feet as he turned around and left the tent.

"I won't say anything about this if you don't," he said.

"Deal," I agreed.

There was only one question that was on my mind. _Why did Captain Kuchiki come?_


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after waking up, I started rehabilitation with Isane. The Lieutenant had walked in after Captain Kuchiki had left. She hadn't been surprised to see Ikkaku. I found out that he had visited me every day I had been unconscious. Embarrassed, Ikkaku had said claiming that he had worked to do.

Now two days later, that incident hadn't been spoken of. He did, however, come to see me every day. Yumichika-san had even tagged along. In those two days, the squads weren't even close to finding the culprits.

"You're progressing," Isane said.

They had just finished with my exercises. I was still in medical observation but I had been moved back to my barracks. Everyone was sleeping in tents for the time being. Repairs were still being made to the barracks.

"I must be ready in case of another attack," I said taking a seat on my mat. "Is there any news of Rukia?"

"Her body is healed," Isane said. "When someone has suffered a major injury the mind takes time to heal."

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a great idea," the Lieutenant said.

She wouldn't look at me. I knew something was wrong. With those words, Isane departed. Everyday that passed, I was getting more worried. I should have dug up Rukia faster. Maybe then Rukia would have woken up by now.

_I can't stay here doing nothing,_ I thought. _My lack of training almost cost Rukia her life. I have to get stronger._

I stood up. My legs felt like jelly. Isane had suggested a cane but I had declined. I needed to walk without help. I walked toward the exit. I had just stepped out of tent when someone walked into me. I stumbled back a couple of steps. Ikkaku reached out to steady me.

"Watch where you're going," he said.

"Sorry," I said.

"Aren't you suppose to be resting?" he asked.

"Yes but I'm going to go insane. I want to train. Like you said before, we might be going to war," I said. "Please, I must train."

Ikkaku shrugged. "It's your business if you feel ready to train."

I threw my arms around him. I was happy. He was going to help me I could honestly hug him to death with gratitude.

"Hey, hey," he exclaimed. "Stop hugging me. People are staring at us." He tried shoving me away but I wouldn't budge. He gave up.

"Thank you," I whispered. I pulled back throwing the french braid over my shoulder. "You're the only one that understands."

"Don't get so happy," he said. "People will start to think you're too happy for your own good. The Squad has an image to maintain."

"Right," I said embarrassed. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"Yumichika and I were about to train," he said. "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure," I said. I hooked my left arm in his. I smiled up at him. "I just need help to get there."

Ikkaku shook his head. My steps were slow. My knees had started to ache but I didn't say anything. If I hurt then that meant the exercises were working. I could feel the stares of the other squad members on them. I felt like an old woman being escorted to some place. The tents were located on the outskirts of the barracks. There were rocks and walls everywhere. There were sounds of construction near by.

"How is Captain Zaraki doing?" I asked. I winced at the small hole underneath my foot. The pain shot up my legs. I gritted my teeth.

"He's looking for the culprit," he said. "All the Captains are, along with their Lieutenants."

We lapsed into silence. I couldn't understand when my relationship with Ikkaku had gotten to the point where not talking was okay. I felt very comfortable around him.

"Ikkaku-" she began.

"Kagami-" he said.

I blushed with a small smile. "You first," I said.

He cleared his throat. "Thanks for the cookies."

I stopped and looked up at him. "You liked them?" I asked. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "They were the only thing that survived from the Captain's office."

His words meant everything to me. My apology was accepted. I couldn't help my eyes from tearing up. "I'm so glad you liked them," I said.

We started moving again. I was so happy. He had thanked me. "Ikkaku?" I asked. "Do you have any idea why Captain Kuchiki would come to visit me that day?"

"Beats me," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I said. There was one thing certain: I had to make Captain Kuchiki another batch of cookies.

Yumichika-san was waiting for Ikkaku when we reached the new training ground. It was only a small patch of grass with the tents not far away. There were bottles at Yumichika's feet. I had a feeling they were sake bottles.

"Hikari-san," Yumichika said when he saw me. He had a smile on his face.

"Hi," I said unhooking my arm from Ikkaku's arm. I was sure he felt uncomfortable. Besides, Yumichika was staring at us without blinking.

"Let's do this," Ikkaku said breaking the silence.

For the first time, I noticed that they both had their Zanpaktou with them. The other squad members had their zanpaktou too.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

I turned to the voice. It belonged to a black haired man with sunglasses. He was none other than Squad 7's Lieutenant, Iba Tetsuzaemon. He walked toward Ikkaku with his Zanpaktou in hand.

Ikkaku grinned. "Did you come here to get your butt kicked?" he asked.

"As if," Iba-san said. "I'm here for your sake bottles. Winner takes all."

"You're on," Ikkaku said.

Iba noticed me for the first time. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Hikari Kagami," I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Iba-san."

The Lieutenant smiled. "She knows who I am."

"Whatever," he said. "Let's do this."

Ikkaku took out his Zanpaktou and his scabbard. I hobbled out of the way to stand beside Yumichika. There was no way I was getting in his way.

"What's going on between you and Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked. He had a smile on his face and staring at Iba and Ikkaku.

"I don't understand you're question," I answered.

"You're not ugly," he told me. "Those blue eyes of yours are your only beauty."

"Thanks," I said uncertainly.

"You called Ikkaku bald and he doesn't like that. You let him hit you and now you're fast friends," he said. "What's your secret?"

I gave serious thought to his question. I watched Iba and Ikkaku fight. The fight excited him. I didn't know why Ikkaku and I clicked. _Maybe because he's the kind of person that I want to be, _I thought. _He is so sure of himself and he isn't afraid to stand out._

"I don't know for certain," I answered. "I think it's because of the cookies."

"Cookies?" he asked confused.

"I made him cookies as a form of apology," I exclaimed. "He said he liked them."

"I see," he said.

"Take that," Ikkaku said. He blocked the blow with his scabbard. They hadn't really released their Zanpaktou at all. "That was pathetic." He laughed.

"Iba-san and Ikkaku seem to get along just well," I commented.

"Iba used to be in Squad 11," Yumichika said. "He wanted to be Lieutenant but that was impossible. So he moved to Squad 7 and became a Lieutenant."

"Ah," I said. "They sure like fighting." I looked at the far distance. I had felt something. It was the same powerful sensation I remembered before I'd passed out. Some how it was stronger than before.

"Is something wrong?" Yumichika asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing," I said. Then added, "Would you help me train?"

"Sure," he said.

My "training" consisted of mock fighting and how fast I could move. I was working out my legs and improving my reaction time. There were times when I fell down but Yumichika was always there with a helping hand. Yumichika threw rocks at me and if I didn't move fast enough I got hit.

Ikkaku and Iba-san helped out as well. Some how their battle ended in a draw. They were more interested in watching me get hit than fighting with each other. They even started sharing the sake bottles. In the final rounds of training, before a break, I was standing ready for the next rock Ikkaku would throw at me. The cut on my cheek stung when the bead of sweat that rolled off my forehead. My arms were throbbing with pain. In my own protection to not to get hit in the face, I had taken the rocks on my body instead. Bruises were easier to hide.

Yumichika threw the rock. I took a deep breath. With my mind, I visualized the rock slowing down. My leg muscles were bunched up ready to move when ever I gave the command. I narrowed my eyes and at the last moment jumped to the right. The rock hit my braid. I fell scrapping my arm on the ground.

"I did it," I said breathlessly. I struggled to my feet. "I did it. I dodge the rock."

"Three rocks out of thirty," Iba-san said.

I shrugged with a small smile. "I progressed," I said.

"I gotta go," he said. "Well finish our match later, Ikkaku."

"You're going to loose," he called after Iba-san.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Yumichika said. He left as well and some how Ikkaku and I were left alone.

"Let's get those cuts attended," he told me.

"Alright," I agreed.

The way to my tent was slower. I had a med kit just in case of some accident. Isane was smart. It was like she knew I wouldn't follow recommendation. I lean against Ikkaku for support. I was physically exhausted. The cut on my cheek felt like a huge wound. My heels were aching so bad. I could hardly walk. Every footstep was torture.

"I think I made progress," I commented. I gritted my teeth against the pain. My legs felt like they were going to fall off.

"You were better off resting," Ikkaku said. "Even I know when enough is enough."

They reached my tent and Ikkaku walked in with me. I saw him looked back. _He's looking if any one saw him enter_, I thought. _I guess he doesn't want to give the wrong impression about us. We're just friends._

I sat down with a sigh. My feet were finally resting. Ikkaku grabbed the med kit and sat down beside me on the mat. He opened the kit and took out gauze and a small clear bottle. He opened the bottle and soaked the gauze with the liquid. Ikkaku pressed the gauze

against my cut. I hissed and moved back away from the gauze. The cut stung like a million of ants biting me. Ikkaku grabbed my chin and pressed the gauze again on the cut.

"Stay still," he said. "I'm helping you."

I couldn't bring herself to kook at him. I was embarrassed for some reason. I didn't understand the itching in my armpits or why my face burned and it wasn't because the cleaning of her cut. Ikkaku put the cap back on the bottle and put it down. He grabbed a band aid and laid it across my cheek.

"There you go," he said. He put the gauze down. "Good as new."

I kept my eyes on him as he closed the med kit. He had me complete surprised. Ikkaku was being nice to me. "What?" he asked.

"You are being nice to me," I said. "Are we best friends?"

Ikkaku looked at me. He rubbed his head. "You're a member of this Squad," he said. "We can't afford any weaklings. You're the second female in his Squad. That's hard enough as it is. I'm trying to help you to fit in."

"Oh," I said. _I guess he doesn't want to be friends,_ I thought. I was sad for some reason. "I understand." I forced a smile. "Thank you, third seat Madarame."

"I have to go," he said standing up. He left without looking back.

"Is it so hard to say what you feel?" I muttered to myself. "I mean, aren't we friends?"

***

Taking a bath was the best thing that I did that day. I had found an intact bath tub and some water. I had hid the bath with a kidō spell. With a little more kidō, I heated up the water. The bath had been quick but my muscles were relaxed and I felt so much better. I had to sneak out of the bath tub, past everyone else and into my tent where I had dressed in a clean set of robes. I was combing my waist length hair when I heard voices gathering together. Wiping my hair back, I hurried out of my tent tying the zori on. There was a familiar reiatsu in the air. The Captain and Lieutenant were back. Even though my legs barely supported me, I followed the reiatsu to the center of the tents. All the Squad members were present.

"What's happening?" I asked the nearest squad member.

"Captain Soi Fon was attacked during the search," whispered the blonde haired shinigami. "A state of emergency has been issued."

Captain Soi Fon was the Captain of Squad 2 and Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces. For her to be attacked was a shocker. She was the fastest shinigami in Soul Society.

"I'm sending a squad out to search for the culprits," Captain Zaraki was saying. "Who ever wants to come along can come. Just stay out of my way."

_This is my chance to prove myself_, I thought._ I can join Captain Zaraki and the others. Everyone will acknowledge me._


	5. Chapter 5

For those who wanted to join the Captain were ready in ten minutes to depart. Ikkaku and Yumichika-san were part of it. I hurried over.

"I'm coming too," I said.

Every pair of eyes turned toward me. "Yeah right," Ikkaku scoffed. "You're still wounded. We don't need anyone to slow us down."

"Hi, mizetto," the Lieutenant giggled.

The squad turned around and headed out. It hurt me to admit that Ikkaku was right. [i]I'll just get in the way,[/i ]I thought miserably. Not wanting to be a bother to any one else, I went for a walk. My feet took me out of Squad 11's barracks. I was getting better at walking by myself. My legs felt so much stronger. Maybe all I had needed was some extreme exercise. That gave me an idea. Isane-san could discharge me and I could be of use.

Seireitei was a disaster. Walls and buildings were broken; they were now only rubble. I was saddened by the sight. The ground felt uneven and every bump sent electric pain up my legs. I forced myself to keep walking. Member of Squad 4 walked down the street with some medical supplies in their arms. I had half a mind to ask one of them to point me in the direction of their barracks. [i]Fat chance of that happening,[/i] I thought. This time around I would find the Squad I was looking for. I came to an abrupt stop. Captain Kuchiki was walking toward me . . . nope,he turned at the intersection just ahead. I was struck by a thought. I hurried toward him.

"Captain Kuchiki," I called. The Captain had come to a stop. He half-turned toward me.

"Do you have time?" I asked. My heart sped up.

"I'm busy," he said. He turned back around.

My heart sank. "Please sir," I rushed on to say. "Would you tell me where I can find Squad 4's barracks?" I was afraid he wouldn't help me. He was a Captain and he didn't have an obligation to help a shinigami from another squad.

"I wasn't to see Kuchiki-san," I whispered. There I had said it. Isane was telling me Rukia was alive and improving. I wanted to see for myself.

"Follow me," he said.

I was itching to throw my arms around him. I couldn't believe I was going to see Rukia-chan. Captain Kuchiki started walking again. I glanced around nervously. I didn't want to get into any trouble. I followed a few feet behind Captain Kuchiki. I was bursting with anticipation and excitement. I was finally going to see Rukia.

The entrance to the fourth division was blocked by the rubble. Captain Kuchiki jumped over the rubble without hesitation. I followed after him. I spotted the medical tents in the air before behind the Captain. A few shinigami glanced at us. I kept my head down as we walked forward. My presence with Captain Kuchiki wouldn't go unnoticed. The Captain took me to the outskirts of the medical tents. He stopped before one in particular.

"Stay here," he said and walked into the tent.

I glanced around. There wasn't a lot of shinigami around. Rukia was not in the tent Captain Kuchiki had just entered. I had hugged Rukia before the explosion. There was a chance I could heal her. [i]Better now then later,[/i] I thought. I sneaked away knowing Captain Kuchiki wouldn't punish me for disobeying because he wasn't my Captain but he would be disappointed.

[i]It's worth it,[/i] I thought. There were two squad members outside the tent. Nervously, I walked up to them. They looked at me suspiciously.

"Captain Unohana wants to see you both," I told them. I was afraid they would see through my lie. I didn't know what to do if they did. I wouldn't have a chance like this every again. If it came to the worse, I would knock them out.

"We are here to watch over Kuchiki-san," said one of them.

"Then I have to tell the Captain of your disobedience." My heart was pounding by the end of the last word. I turned to leave hoping my bluff would work soon.

"Wait," said the other shinigami. He licked his lips looking at his blonde hair companion. "Alright, we'll go."

As soon as they were out of sight, I entered the tent. Rukia laid on the mat in the center of the room. She looked relaxed and peaceful. I walked toward Rukia and knelt down beside her. I could feel my reiatsu on Kuchiki-san's body. It wasn't harming the body- Rukia's body was healing. There was a good chance I could get Rukia to wake up.

I wiped my hands nervously on my robe and got to work. I held my hands over Rukia and began to concentrate. Just like the walls I had crashed through, I tried healing Rukia's body. My reiatsu responded. I had never tried anything like this before. [i]Please let this work,[/i] I thought. My reiatsu swarm around the body. All the bones needed to be reconstructed. It was like building a puzzle out of bones.

"Reflect," I whispered. Rukia's body reacted to the command. She started to twitch. I closed my eyes. The strain was beginning to be a problem. I was still recovering from my rock dodging exercise.

"Come on," I whispered. "Kesshō akuma please help me."

My Zanpaktou was silent. [i]So, I guess you only come out when aren't needed.[/i] I knew I was being unfair. I never called Kesshō akuma unless I was helping someone other than myself and sometimes I never called him at all. My fear of him was too great. I heard voices outside. I doubled my efforts but mending bones needed time and I didn't have that luxury. The bones were half way done. My breaths were heavier.

The flap of the tent opened. Captain Unohana was followed by Captain Kuchiki. There were other shinigami surrounding the tent. [i]Almost done,[/i] I thought. Captain Kuchiki crossed the distance in three strides. He grabbed me by the neck of my robes. He pulled me to my feet.

"I told you to wait," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"See for yourself," I said gently. I gestured to his sister.

Rukia's eyes had opened. I let out the breath I had been holding. Captain Kuchiki released me. Rukia sat up and looked around.

"She's awake," Captain Unohana said. She turned to me. "How did you wake her?"

"I can reconstruct anything I touch no matter how damage whatever I touched is," I answered. "I left some on my reiatsu on Rukia when I hugged her. I figured I could at least try to heal her. I was getting worried."

"Byakuya-sama," Rukia began.

"I have to go," I said.

I rushed out of the tent. I felt like I had done something wrong. All I had wanted to do was help. I leaped over the rubble landing on the other side with ease. I felt like I needed to get away. I came to a stop a hundred meters away from the fourth division barracks. I felt giddy and light headed. I leaned against the wall for support. Everything was spinning. My legs gave out from under me and I slid down. The world was beginning to go dark. My chin dropped to my chest and I blacked out.

A groan escaped my lips. I opened my eyes to see that it was night time and I was covered in some sort of crystal. The crystal reflected my surroundings; I was invisible.

"Why do you run away?" A shadowy, purple shape appeared before me. Crystal eyes stared into my very being. It spoke again.

"What are you afraid of?"

My eyes were wide with shock. My body was trembling. Cold sweat rolled down my back. "Kesshō akuma," I whimpered.

The shape took a step forward. "We are nothing without the other," he rasped. "Why do you continue to neglect me? Are I not the truth in your soul?"

"You only want to destroy," I said my voice shaking. "I don't want to hurt anyone. That day you killed someone I loved."

"Don't blame me for his death," the Zanpaktou hissed. "You had me locked up. I needed to be set free." His voice rose with every word. "It was your fault!"

I covered my ears. A sob escaped my lips. I couldn't stop the anguish from taking over. My guilt was choking me.

"That day wouldn't have happened if you had only accepted me," Kesshō akuma continued. "You were ashamed of me. I only wanted you to be proud of me!"

I shook my head. Tears streamed down my face. "No," I sobbed. "Lair, everything you do is for yourself. You don't care about me."

"I am your Zanpaktou," he said. "Our soul is the same. Stop pretending to be something that you're not."

Kesshō akuma started to fade along with the crystal. His final words echoed through my head. I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't stop crying. I closed my eyes wishing Kesshō akuma's shape wouldn't disappear from my mind. I wiped the tears away and stood up. I started to walk back to my barracks. The sentry outside the entrance looked at me suspiciously as I walked toward them. They relaxed once I came into the torch's light. I walked past them without a second glance. I couldn't face anyone.

Mostly everyone was asleep as this late hour. I walked to my tent. The light breeze played with my hair. I reached the tent only to find Ikkaku and Yumichika-san standing in front of it. I halted abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I couldn't think of any reason why they would be waiting for me. [i]Had something happened?[/i]

"Where have you been?" Ikkaku demanded. "On top of searching for the bastards responsible for bombing us, you disappear. We don't have time to look for missing squad members."

I was taken back by his outburst. I hadn't realized my absence had been noticed let alone missed. I looked at Yumichika for help. He didn't say anything.

"I was just out for a walk," I explained. "That's no reason to get angry about." Pause. "I passed out. I didn't mean to."

"I told you, you were better off resting," Ikkaku said. "Listen next time." He stomped away.

"Why is he so angry?" I asked Yumichika.

"You're our friend," he answered. "You love battle as much as we do. That's why you entered, right? You're a girl, too and it's in our mature to worry. Don't look too much into it."

"I'm going to bed," I said tiredly.

I walked past him and into the tent. I was so tired of everything. My heart was heavy. I sat on the mat and untied my zori. I laid back and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about anything.

I woke up the next morning feeling utterly drained. I was sure Ikkaku was still mad at me. I stood up and undressed and dressed in a new set of shinigami robes. I washed my face with water from a jug and slipped on a new pair of socks. I tied the zori and combed my hair into a french braid. When I walked out of the tent, I found Rukia outside. Her Zanpaktou was at her side.

"Rukia," I said surprised. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I would like to thank you," she said. "You saved my life."

"It was nothing," I said. "When you wouldn't wake up I got worried. Besides, you helped me when I was in need."

Rukia looked surprise then smiled. "I guess we're equal."

"Yes," I agreed. "We're friends now, right?"

"Friends," Rukia mused. "Yes, definitely."

"Great," I said. I bit my lip. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

I glanced around. "Not here."

"Okay," Rukia said.

She followed me out of the barracks. We kept walking without a word. Rukia waited patiently for me to talk. "I feel like I owe you an explanation," I said. "I ran off after healing you. I was afraid of your brother, Captain Kuchiki. I felt like I did something wrong."

"I'm very grateful," she said. "How did you heal me?"

"Remember when I hugged you?" I asked.

"Yes," Rukia said.

"I left my reiatsu on you. I usually do when I touch something or someone," I said. "I have the ability to reconstruct what I touch. I figured I could do that to you."

"I see," she said.

"I passed out after I ran off," I said. "When I woke up it was dark and I went back to my barracks. Ikkaku was so angry. He said he didn't have time to look for me because finding the culprits was more important."

I turned to Rukia. "I don't know if you care or not but I just needed someone to talk to. Why is he like this? I'm not a defenseless child like he thinks."

"Kagami . . ." she said.

"Imōto-chan."

We swirled around to the unfamiliar voice. Rukia put a hand on her Zanpaktou. There was a broad shouldered man before us. He was dressed in the standard shinigami robes but with a black turtle neck underneath and a white vest on top. He had a white sash across his chest with a katana on his back. His robe bottoms had white stripes on the sides and he wore zori. He had black hair styled to the right and a scar on his left cheek.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded. "State your business."

"Imōto-chan," the man said. "Why did you kill me?"

I gasped. I was in shock. There was only one person who had ever called me that. Hikari Katsu, my brother.

"Little sister," the man said. "I know your fears."

"Who are you?" Rukia repeated.

The man leaped at them without a warning. Rukia and I jumped back. Rukia drew her Zanpaktou. The man punched the ground where we had been only seconds before. Rocks flew in all directions. Rukia and I touched the ground. The man opened his mouth and a blue ray came out of his mouth. I dived the the left.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia said releasing her zanpaktou. "Tsugi no mai, hajuren."

I felt the chill of Rukia's Zanpaktou. I scrapped my arm across the ground. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Kagami," Rukia yelled.

I twisted around to see the man no where in sight and a wave of ice dispersing. Rukia ran toward me, her Zanpaktou already sheathed. She helped me to my feet.

"We have to report this," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

I kept my eyes on the smooth wooden floor. After the attack, Rukia and I had found the nearest Captain-it had been Hitsugaya Toushirou- and had told him of what had occurred. We had been requested to come to the meeting three hours later.

"The only thing the soul said was, "Imōto-chan, why did you kill me?","Rukia was saying. "Then he attacked us."

"I think I know who he is," I said looking up. " Hikari Katsu."

"Hikari-?" Captain Zaraki said.

I looked at Captain-Commander Yamamoto. "He is my older brother," I said. "He is the only one who has ever called me Imōto-chan." I took a deep breath and continued. "Six years ago when I entered the Spiritual Arts Academy, my brother was two years ahead, there was an accident. My brother was killed in the process. I don't know how he can still be alive." I shook my head. "I killed my brother. It was an accident."

I lowered my head to hide my tears. I didn't want to remember that day. It was so vividly in my mind. It was like I was there all over again.

"Are you saying that you're responsible for the destruction of half the Spiritual Arts Academy?" Captain Ukitake, Captain of the thirteenth Division, asked.

"Yes," I said. "I did that."

There was an intake of breath. In that accident, during a Kidō practice, I had lost control of my reiatsu and in result it had created a dome and almost killed everyone. My brother had been closest to me when it happened. I couldn't remember how I was able to control it or what happened later.

"I think he wanted revenge," I said. "Katsu-kun, before he left home, he was dissatisfied with Seireitei."

The doors blasted inward. Smoke filled the air. I rushed to my feet turning to the entrance. Rukia had her Zanpaktou drawn along with every Captain. I was the only one frozen in fear. In came a slim but tall man. He had black hair in a braid down his back. He was dressed in the same clothes as the man who had attacked Rukia and I.

"You're talking like you knew me," said the man. He grinned at me.

"Katsu-kun," I said.

"Hello sister," he said. "How long has it been since that day? Can you tell me?"

Something rushed past me and toward my brother. It was Captain Soi Fon. He grabbed her ankle and threw her into the wall.

"Don't try anything," he said. "I have this place surrounded. One word from me and everyone will loose their heads."

"Who are you to come in here?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni asked.

"I'm here to take control over Seireitei," Katsu said. "Why else will I return to life?"

"I saw you die," I said my voice shaking. "How-?"

"You apparently don't know the power of my Zanpaktou," he told me. "I like to thank you, Kurotshuchi. You created the croissant after all."

"Do I know you?" Captain Kurotshuchi asked. "I don't associate with worms."

"I will help you," Katsu-kun said.

"You have no power here," Captain-Commander Yamamoto said. "You're ignorant if you think you can come here and-"

"Old man, you're past your years," Katsu interrupted. "I came here to hear you tell me that you surrender. But seeing as things are going, I say you won't surrender. If you want war, you'll get war. At dawn tomorrow prepare to be destroyed."

With those final words he was gone. There was silence for a few seconds.

"We're in the highest form of emergency," the Captain-Commander said. "All Captains prepare your squad for war."

_ I need to get away,_ I thought. _I can't stand this guilt._

A light appeared before me. No one else saw it. The Captains were rushing out of the room. Everyone was in an uproar. The light got closer and engulf me completely. Then I was gone. My body was flying through a tunnel. Everything was blurred. My body came to a stop and I found myself overlooking Soul Society. _How did I get here?_ I thought. _What happen?_

"You used the Kesshō Sekai," said a voice within my head. "That allows you to travel any where you wish to go."

"Kesshō akuma?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he answered. "I know what lays withing your heart."

"My brother is somehow alive," I told him. I fell to the ground covering my face. "He's alive, he's alive."

Emotion over took me. Tears escaped my eyelids. There was so much pain within me. Katsu was alive. I couldn't believe it. Our mother had been devastated by the news. It wasn't long before she died of grief. I couldn't understand why my mother never blamed me. It had been my fault after all.

"Your job-our job is too kill him," he said. "Your duty is to protect Soul Society. You must kill him."

"I must protect Seireitei," I whispered.

"Yes."

I wiped the tears away. There was no way around the situation. "Would you help me?" I asked. "I can't do this without you."

The Zanpaktou was silent for a few seconds. "I will help," Kesshō akuma said. "His blood shall stain my blade."

I shivered at his words. Even though they were on equal terms, Kesshō akuma was still bloodthirsty. There was no changing that.

"I guess I must learn how to wield you properly, huh?" I said.

"That is correct," he said. "Now, call me forth."

I stood up dusting myself off. "Dete kuru, Kesshō akuma," I said.

Crystals appeared over my right hand. A purple hilt with a crystal at the end manifested along with a spiked guard and the blade.

"I did it," I cried happily. "Now, what?"

"Release me."

"Shikai?" I asked. "I only know your name."

The Zanpaktou was silent. I closed my eyes. _I'm going to release him,_ I said to myself. _I will trust __Kesshō akuma._

My inner world came into focus. I was in a forest made out of crystals. The sky was frozen and the grass along with the trees and their leaves reflected my image.

"You're finally here."

I turned around to see a purple and black shadowy horned lion walking toward me. With every step, the ground hardened. "Kesshō akuma," I said. "Is that you?"

"To some extent," he answered. "I can't show my true form. This is only an image I created for myself."

Thunder shook the air. I looked up and felt a on my cheek. I flinched. The rain was only a light drizzle. There was something calming about the rain.

"It's raining," I said.

The grass and trees grew thicker and higher. The leaves became more ample. I swirled around trying to watch everything grow at once. "The ran helps this place grow," he said. "It clears away the pain and anger. It purifies me."

"I'm so sorry for abandoning you," I said. "I am afraid of loosing control like that day. I don't ever want to loose someone I love. Please help me protect them."

"As long as there's blood to shed, I will help you," he vowed.

I was back in reality. I found myself surrounded by Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika. "What's happening?" I asked.

"We came to investigate an enormous amount of spiritual pressure," Renji said.

"You disappeared from the First Division's barracks," Rukia said. "We thought Katsu had taken you with him."

"I don't think the Captains would have let me get captured," I said. "No one knows the size of his army. We need everyone we have."

"We should get back," Yumichika-san said. "There's still a war to plan."

"Right," I said. "Hold on."

The light appeared again but this time I took everyone with me. I was the only one who could see the everything rushing by us. We stopped outside the Eleventh Division's barracks. My friends didn't know what hit them.

"What the-?" Yumichika said.

"How did we-?" Renji asked.

Ikkaku and Rukia-chan glanced around. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kesshō akuma had dispersed. I cleared my throat. "You should get going," I told Rukia and Renji. "There's a lot to be down by dawn."

Rukia composed herself first. "Right," she said. "Come on, Renji."

I waved good-bye as the two shinigami walked out of sight. Yumichika and I followed Ikkaku into the barracks. Mostly all the tents had been cleared and packed. Squad members rushed by trying to get everything in order.

"Where is the battle taking place?" I asked.

"The Captain hadn't said anything," Yumichika-san said. "We haven't seen him."

"I'm just glad there's going to be an all out party," Ikkaku said. He looked like a child at Christmas.

"I'm going to pack my belongings," I said. "I suggest you do the same. There's a lot to be done."

I left them and headed to my tent. Now more than ever must I prove I belong in the Eleventh Division. I reached the tent and walked inside. I started packing. No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't come up with a reason why Katsu-kun would want to take control of Soul Society. What were his motives? Why was he so angry? It was like I hadn't known my brother at all.

After finishing with my belongings, my tent came down. I didn't know if I would need anything during the battle but it was better to be prepared than unprepared. I couldn't help but notice time and time again the excitement in the air. _Maybe I did enter the wrong squad,_ I thought. _I know I did. Why else can I explain this awful pit in my stomach?_ It seemed impossible that Soul Society would be ready for war by dawn. There was no doubt that the Tenth Division would be in the front lines.

It wasn't until evening we heard any news from the Captain. All the Squad gathered around him. I found myself between Ikkaku and Yumichika-san before Captain Zaraki. Vice-Captain Yachiru was, like always, on the Captain's shoulder looking down at everyone.

"We're moving to the outskirt of Seireitei," he said. "We are to prevent Katsu from reaching Soul Society at all costs. We're moving out as soon as we can."

_I have to face my brother in combat,_ I thought._ It's my duty to kill him._

"I guess this is it," Ikkaku said.

"I can't believe that in a few hours we are going to war," I said softly.

"What did you expect?" he asked. "That Katsu guy has to die and if it is by my hand the better."

I flinched at his words. "Yes, he must die."


	7. Chapter 7

I walked up to Captain Kenpachi when the squad had been dismissed. I felt very nervous. To suggest what I was about to suggest was absurd. I didn't even know if i could do it.

"Captain," I said. "I know a way to get everyone to our assigned post."

Captain Kenpachi looked down at her with interest. "What is it?" he asked.

I concentrated and the light appeared. Kesshō akuma came to my mind. He saw what I intended to do. "Hold on to something," I muttered.

The light engulfed us. They sped through the tunnel. No one knew what was happening it was like time was standing still. In an instant we were on the direct path to Seireitei, which was at our backs.

"What the hell?" the Captain asked.

There were cries of alarm and confusion all around. I placed my hands on my knees. The "teleportation" had drained me. It was hard to breathe.

"We're here," I said to Captain Kenpachi. I straighten. "I'll go set up."

I hurried away. Once everyone had recovered from their shock, sentries were posted and the camp was set up. No one knew how long that battle was going to take. It could takes years, weeks, days, months, no one knew for certain. Everyone was on edge. The battle was only a few hours away. Ikkaku and Yumichika-san joined me as I finished.

"That ability of yours sure came in handy," Yumichika said.

"I figured we needed all the time we can get to prepare," I said.

A strong breeze stirred through the camp. I put her arm over my face. Whatever Katsu was up it wouldn't be pretty. "I only hope it doesn't rain," I said.

Three hours until dawn, Captain Kuchiki's Squad appeared a couple of miles away from their position._It seems like the Captain-Commander is having all the Squads surround Soul Society,_ I thought. _Katsu will have no choice but to attack head on._ The sky was turning pink, orange and purple with each passing minute. There was still no sign of my brother. The tension could be cut with a knife.

My tent flap stirred with a faint breeze. Involuntary, I looked over my shoulder. It was my tent only my tent. The sun peaked its head over the horizon. The ground rumbled. I hurried to my feet and toward the battle area. Captain Kenpachi was already in place with a smile on his face. The other squad members hurried to his side. Ikkaku and Yumichika-san were one of them.

The ground began to split. White goo started to leak out of the cracks. I pushed my way to the very front. I stared at the goo in horror. _What is that?_ I thought. _Is this Katsu's army?_ Spiritual energy appeared out of nowhere. I felt my back bend a fraction. Chills crawled down my spine. The spiritual energy was nothing like I had ever felt before.

"What have you created brother?!" I asked.

The white goo spread over the ground with a flood. There were murmurs of uneasiness spreading through the squad. The goo stretched as far as the eye could see. The "army" was massive. The goo began to the shapes of Hollow!

"Hollow-?" came the surprised question from the Squad.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Ikkaku asked.

What kind of device had Captain Kurotshuchi created? The Hollow's cries shook the air. I saw a few members touching their Zanpaktou for comfort. A huge blob of goo rose up in front of the Hollow. It rose up and shrunk to the size of a standard male shinigami. It was wearing the same outfit as the man who attacked Rukia and I and as my brother. It was only an entirely different face.

"Who are you?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'm the man who's going to kill you," the man said.

Captain Kenpachi laughed. He drew his Zanpaktou. Yellow spiritual pressure surrounded him. Squad members fell to their knees from the pressure. I could barely keep my feet under me.

"I would love to see you try!" Kenpachi yelled.

The two men threw themselves at the other. I covered my face from the dust. I could hear the Vice-Captain laughing and giggling. The Hollow were upon us in no time. Zanpaktou were drawn and battle cries could be heard.

A Hollow came howling for my blood. I jumped in the air, Kesshō akuma appearing in my hand and brought it down on the Hollow. I touched the ground swinging my Zanpaktou to the right without breaking a stride and slashed the Hollow. No matter where I looked there were Hollow every where even in the air.

The Eleventh Division was having the time of their life. Sure Hollow weren't the ideal opponents but the squad members got to fight. Captain Kenpachi was off fighting the General somewhere. His spiritual energy was very close. The sun had risen fairly above the horizon throwing shadows across the ground. I was sure the Hollow weren't going away until Katsu was dead.

Hollow fell left and right yet more of them took their place. I threw myself at the nearest Hollow cutting it in half. Kesshō akuma howled in glee. It was kill or be killed. I couldn't help up think that something was wrong. Why only Hollow? Surely, Captain Kurotshuchi had made a device more powerful that just to summon Hollow. I jumped up and cut a flying Hollow in half. I landed behind Ikkaku. His Zanpaktou was already released.

"Damn, there's no end to them," Ikkaku growled. "Where are they all coming from?"

I slashed at the nearest Hollow. "I don't know," I answered. "Katsu must be controlling them some how. That device Captain Kurotshuchi made must be entangled with all of this."

The Captain's laugh echoed through the air. The masks on some of the Hollow cracked. Sweat rolled down my neck. "The Captain sure is having fun," I said.

"There's no stopping him," Ikkaku agreed.

They attacked the Hollow. They had no strategy to the reaping. _How long can we keep this up?_ I thought._ I feel so drained. _The Hollow began to shake. It was like vibrations were being transmitted throughout their heirro. The Hollow were being drawn to each other. I took a step back, dumb folded. The Hollow were merging with one another!

"What the-?" came the gasp of everyone close by.

The Hollow grew twice their side in length and height. They attacked again-sure there were fewer this time but their strength had not diminished- swinging their massive arms at the shinigami. I jumped in the air and swung my Zanpaktou at the nearest Hollow. It swung its arm at me.

I cut the arm. The Hollow bellow in pain. I struck again and this time sliced it in half. I flipped over the Hollow and landed on the ground. I looked back. The Hollow was still there! _I sliced its head open_, I thought. _How can this be possible?!_

The Hollow's tail knocked into my back. I was sent stumbling forward on my face. I came to a stop and swirled around putting my Zanpaktou up in defense. The Hollow swung his uncut arm at me. I laid upon the ground waiting for the blow to strike. A huge white slash appeared and the Hollow dispersed. Ikkaku dropped down beside me.

"Get a hold of yourself," he said.

I scrambled to my feet. My cheeks were bright red. "That-that was my Hollow," I said hotly. "It was mine! I had it!"

Ikkaku smirked. "Whatever," he said. "I saved your ass."

He leaped away heading toward another Hollow. I wouldn't be able to live this down. He would remind me he had saved my life. A sudden wave of uneasiness fell over me.

"Reflect," I cried out.

An invisible mirror appeared all around me. I swirled around as a Hollow brought its fist down. The mirror cracked. I "pushed" the mirror toward the Hollow causing the Hollow to stumble. The mirror dispersed and I jumped and brought my Zanpaktou down on the Hollow slicing it in half. I stumbled suddenly exhausted. I felt drained.

_The Hollow can't be draining our spiritual energy, could they?_ I thought. _That would be insane._

"Ikkaku!" I yelled. "I think the Hollow are draining our spiritual energy!"

I jumped back as the Hollow came after me. There was only one thing to so to test my theory. I raised my left hand and said, "Shakkahō!"

A red beam burst out of her hand toward the Hollow. The demon spell dispersed before it hit the Hollow. I flinched. If the Hollow continued doing what they were doing, the shinigami wouldn't stand a chance. _There is one thing to do,_ I thought. _Katsu must be killed._

I took a step back from the monkey Hollow. _How long is this battle going to last?_ I ran at it and used flash step to move behind it. I brought Kesshō akuma down, slicing the Hollow in two. I spotted Ikkaku and flew toward him. I dropped down behind him.

"Ikkaku," I said. "They're draining out spiritual power. I can't even release my shikai. I need more spiritual energy than I have."

Ikkaku pressed his back against mine. "What are we suppose to do?" he asked.

"Kill my brother," I said grimly.

"You make that sound easy," he said.

"You're damn right it isn't," I said.

The sun had risen. The cool breeze of the morning blew through the battle field. I had my Zanpaktou gripped with both hands. I looked at all the Hollow surrounding us. There seemed to be no end to them. Yumichika-san appeared beside us out of nowhere.

"There seems to be no end to them," he said.

A howl split the air. A light, blue bat-like Hollow dropped out of the sky. I could only stare as it dived toward me and plucked me off the ground. I was carried off as my comrades looked on in shock. I cried out afraid.

"Kagami!" Ikkaku yelled.

I kept on screaming. Kesshō akuma dispersed and I held on to the talons. I couldn't help but look at the ground. The Hollow and shinigami were still fighting each other. _Where is it taking me?_ I asked myself.

"Unhand me," I commanded the Hollow. "Let me go this instant!" I looked at the ground again. My vision blurred. "Don't let me go! I don't want to fall!"

The Hollow cried out and disintegrated. I was suspended in the air for a few seconds before plummeting down. A scream tore free of my mouth. Fear had frozen my mind completely. My eyes were stuck on the sky becoming further and further away by the second. I closed my eyes.

_This is it_, I thought. K_esshō akuma, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you._ The I stopped falling. I forced my eyes opened. I was in someone's arms-Captain Kuchiki's arms. My face was burning with embarrassment. Most importantly I was relieved.

I cling the the front of his robes. My body wouldn't stop shaking. I pressed my face into his chest to hide my tears. I felt so stupid for not doing anything to save myself. Thank you, I thought.

"You know," came a voice in my head. "I was suppose to save you."

I pressed my face in harder. I couldn't let anyone see my tears let alone a Captain from another squad. My Captain's reputation and the Eleventh Squad was at stake. In the silence, I could hear my pounding heart and the low pounding of blood in my ears. I took a deep breath to calm myself and let it out slowly. I turned my head and glanced at the ground. I felt a slight throbbing in my shoulders.

"Captain," came Renji's shout.

Byakuya landed on the ground and gently placed me on the ground. My legs felt like jelly. They could barely keep me upright. I looked around. The cracks were still in place and no sign of the Hollow.

"Thank you," I said softly. "For saving me. I owe you my life."

"You were in my way," Byakuya said. "I just happened to be there when you fell."

Renji came running toward us. He looked drained. "Kagami," he said surprised.

"What is it?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"The Hollow have all gone," Renji reported. "They froze, turned back into the freaky goo and went back underground."

"Not to mention that they took all the spiritual energy we used to kill their comrades," I muttered.

"What are you suggesting?" Byakuya asked.

"I think this attack was a test of our strength or a distraction. I think it was a test of our strength," I said. "When they attack again-I'm sure they will-the Hollow will be stronger and we'll be drained."

A messenger appeared before Captain Kuchiki . "There's been an emergency Captain's meeting," he said.

"Very well," Captain Byakuya said.

The messenger disappeared. "I better be going," I said.

"You're coming with me," Byakuya said.

"Huh-?" I asked.

Renji looked surprised just as she. "Captain-" he began.

"Let's go," Byakuya interrupted.

He used flash step and was gone. Renji and I glanced at each other before I followed after him. All the Captains were arriving at the Captain-Commander's campsite. I didn't want to be there. All the Captain's were heading to a large tent at the very back of the camp. I hid behind Byakuya without making it look like I was hiding.

I gently touched my shoulders. They felt hot and swollen. I stumbled slightly and righted myself almost immediately. Byakuya didn't seem to notice. We passed all the other tents slower than we should have. We stopped in front of the large tent.

"Stay here," Byakuya said. "When I call you enter." He walked in.

I hopped from one foot to the other. I felt like I was going to betray my brother. As children, we had promised that we would always protect one another no matter what. _Does that count now?_ I asked herself. _He did die after all . . .I killed him._

I looked around. A faint breeze was rustling the leaves on the trees. It seemed impossible that they had been attacked only minutes ago. _What does Katsu want with all the spiritual energy his Hollow gathered?_ I asked myself. _What is he planning?_

The tent flap opened. "Come here," Byakuya said.

I walked past him and came to a stop a few inches from the other Captains. Byakuya took his place among them. Every pair of eyes were on me. I gulped.

"Tell them exactly what you told me," Captain Kuchiki said.

_I hope this doesn't count as betraying my brother,_ I thought. _I don't want to do this to him. What am I suppose to do?_


	8. Chapter 8

I took a deep breath. "I think my bro- Katsu might have sent those Hollow to test our strength," I said. "Our spiritual energy has been stolen by the Hollow. I think Katsu is going to do something with that." I looked at Captain Kurotshuchi. "Captain Kurotshuchi, what exactly is that device that you built?"

The Captain glanced at me. "The cat is out of the bag as they say in the world of the living." He paused. "The device, in sense, the wielder's wishes come true."

"Katsu needs the spiritual energy he took from us to feed that device, correct?" Captain Kyouraku said.

Kurotshuchi smiled. "Yes," he said. "This Katsu person doesn't have enough spiritual energy to control the device."

"Hikari-san, how did Katsu die?" Captain Ukitake asked.

I balled my hands into fists. I didn't want to remember that horrible day. I had done everything in my power to forget that day. I took a deep breath.

"It was a day like any other day in the Academy," I said. "My class and I were outside trying to talk to our zanpaktou. Katsu kept running yelling that he was going to the world of the living." I looked at the ground. "My concentration wavered. I-I never spoken to my zanpaktou. I hadn't known what to expect."

My voice wavered. "Kesshō akuma- he took over. His desire to kill and destroying was overwhelming; I hadn't expected that. Katsu tried to stop him. Threatened, Kesshō akuma made my spiritual energy explode like an attack. . . I don't remember what happened after. When I woke up, Katsu was gone and so was half of theAcademy."

"What will happen if the wielder doesn't have enough spiritual energy?" Captain Komamura asked.

"The device starts to break the body down," Kurotshuchi answered. "It goes berserk trying to find another wielder."

"The device will devour everything it its path with spiritual energy," Captain Kyouraku said. "Soul Society and us included."

"In one word: yes," Captain Kurotshuchi said.

There was an intake of breath from the Captains.

"I can have the mobile-" Captain Soi Fon began.

"No," cam Captain-Commander Yamamoto reply. "Katsu was a once a shinigami. He'll be expecting an attack from us. Captain Kuchiki, I want you and a team to find Katsu's base and gather as much information as possible. Captain Soi Fon will back you up in case of an emergency."

"Yes sir," Byakuya said.

"This Captain's meeting is over."

I trailed behind the leaving Captain's. I joined my Captain outside. There was no way I was going to tell him about Captain Kuchiki saving me. Kenpachi would probably kill me.

"Captain Zaraki," I said. He kept walking. "I want to be part of Captain Byakuya's search party. I alone must face my brother in combat."

"Are you asking me for permission?" he asked. "Do whatever you have to do. It's none of my

business."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know if I was relieved. "Just don't embarrass the squad," he added.

"I won't Captain," I promised.

I glanced around only to find that Captain Kuchiki was already gone. I used flash step to go

to the Sixth Division's campsite. I found the Captain talking to Renji. I walked over to them

trying not to appear as nervous as I felt.

"Captain Kuchiki," I said once the Captain and Renji had stopped talking.

"I'll take my leave," Renji said and walked away.

_Thanks for leaving me alone, _I thought staring at Renji's back. I turned back to Captain Kuchiki.

"I want to join you," I told him. "He is my brother after all and I figured it's my duty to end it." Byakuya didn't say anything. "I won't get in the way."

"Let's hope so," he said. "Let's go."

He used flash step and was gone. "Wait, isn't anyone else coming?" I called after him.

Figuring that he wasn't going to come back, I followed him. They came to a stop at the bottom of some hills who looked more like miniature mountains. I glanced around hoping for some clue as to why we were here. Captain Kuchiki was already walking away. I hurried after him.

"Do you think Katsu has his base here?" I asked him.

"He might be."

I frowned. "Do we have a clue as to where he might be?"

"No."

"Okay," I muttered. _Not friendly at all._ "I want to thank you again for catching me."

"I already told you that you were in my way," he said. "However, Kenpachi would probably like to know that his squad isn't the best as they seem to make themselves."

"Yes we are," I said hotly. "I was caught off guard that's all. Besides, if you did catch me to use me as a mean to humiliate my Captain, you shouldn't have bothered at all."

The blood drained from my face as I came to realize what I had just said. Not only had I spoken my mind about a Captain, I had insulted him as well. I hunched my shoulders in defense.

"I'm not at liberty to punish you for you are not in my squad but mark this, your words won't go

unheard."

He brush past me. I wanted to die. I moved to stop him but stopped myself just in time. Those words couldn't be unsaid. I couldn't help but think why I was the only one on the search party. Renji had stayed behind just in case there was another attack. Why hadn't anyone else come? A thought struck me.

"Captain Kuchiki, I'm only here to draw my brother out of hiding, right?" I asked. "The Captain-Commander didn't want anyone else to get involve because they don't have to."

"You sound surprise," he said.

I fell back a bit more. I had thought I was joining the search party because of my duty not

because I was the perfect bait. _I guess this is truly what being a shinigami is, sacrificing someone to save everyone else,_ I thought. _Why had I expected anything else?_

The trees started to get thicker and the slope became steeper. There was no obvious signs of Katsu's base. It felt like we were going in circles.

"Captain," I said. "I think-"

"Keep walking," he said.

"Yes," I said.

_So, he does suspect something is wrong_, I thought. I tried looking for clues that told me we were going in circles and her brother playing tricks on them. I was so busy looking around, I walked straight into Captain Kuchiki. I stumbled back a few steps.

"Captain?" I asked. "What is it?"

"This is where it ends," he said.

I walked up beside him. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I did trust Captain Kuchiki but I wasn't seeing what he saw. What was he looking at?

"You mean the illusion?" I asked. "How can you tell?"

"All brawn no brains," I heard him mutter.

I bawled my hands into fists. It was hard containing my anger but I wouldn't insult him again.

I had already gone to far that time. I was a shinigami and he was a Captain. I wasn't going

to disrespect him.

"My brother loved playing games," I told him. "I wouldn't put it past him to be playing them right

now. He got pleasure from that."

"Tell me," he said. "Are you able to kill your brother?"

The question caught me off guard. I was waiting for an opportunity to answer that question for myself. I looked at the ground. _Can I kill Katsu?_ I asked herself. _Can I bring myself to cut away my last family __member? I was devastated when I found out that I killed him. Now, that he is back, can I bring myself to do that again?_

"It must be done, right?" I said at last. _I don't have a choice . . ._ The Captain didn't say anything. He drew his Zanpaktou and slashed at the air in front of us. The slash appeared in the air. Small cracks appeared around the slash. They spread in all the direction causing the "illusion" to shatter. In front of us was the mouth of a cave.

"This is too easy," Captain Kuchiki said.

"We have been walking around in circles," I reminded him. "Katsu might have other traps inside the cave"

"Let's go," he said.

Into the cave, we walked in. The cave was only around ten feet wide and twelve feet high. The air was surprisingly fresh. There had to be cavern near by. I kept my eyes peel open for any signs of tricks or traps. I wouldn't put it past my brother to know we were in cave. Something about this didn't sit well in my stomach. We walked deeper into the cave. I couldn't see anything in front of me. I couldn't even tell where the Captain was. I put my hands out in front of me searching for some clue as to not trip or walk into something. My foot caught on a rock and I stumbled crashing straight into the Captain.

I grabbed on to his haori to keep myself from falling but brought him down in the process. I hit my chin on the ground. His left knee drove into my stomach. The breath rushed out of my lungs. I laid dazed for a few seconds. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees.

The cave shook. "It wasn't my fault," I whispered.

Captain Kuchiki rose from the ground. Rocks started to fall. "We have to leave," he said.

I stood up and turned around. There was no sign of the entrance. All I saw was a wall of rock.

I turned back to the Captain. He was already walking away. Without hesitation, I ran after him. I put my hands over my head trying not to get hit by the rocks. I jumped over rocks while trying not to think about getting trapped under ground!

There was a light up ahead. I ran faster struggling to contain her rising panic. I saw Captain Kuchiki's figure up ahead. More rocks were coming down. I looked behind me. The way out was already blocked. My lack of attention caused me. I hadn't realized how close Captain Kuchiki was and crashed into him . . . again. This time however, there was no ground.

I screamed as they plummeted down a shaft. My screams echoed throughout the thousands of caves they passed. The fall seemed endless. I closed my eyes. I started to make peace with myself.

_Didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to let you die, _came a voice.

My eyes snapped open. "Kesshō akuma," I breathed.

My Zanpaktou appeared in my hand. I didn't know what to do with it. I knew using him to stab

the rock wall and hold on for dear life would be offensive. _What am I suppose to do? _I

thought.

"Scatter, Senbozakura."

I turned to look at Captain Kuchiki. Thousands of cherry blossoms petals surrounded him. He flew toward me and grabbed me. Kessho akuma dispersed along with Byakuya-sama's shikai. _What kind of cave is this? _I thought. The Captain was just as surprised as I was. But there was no time to think about that; they were still falling. I held onto the Captain tightly. We were going to fall to our deaths.

"Hold on tight," Captain Kuchiki said.

I pressed my face into his chest and tighten my grip around him. The wind rushed against my back. We were moving to the left possibly to the left rock wall. One second we're falling and the next we're hanged in mid air. I forced myself to glance over my shoulder. I saw the rock wall and Byakuya with one hand on a small ledge.

I breathed a sigh of relief, we were going to live . . . the ledge began to crumble. "No," I breathed in horror.

I shut my eyes as we began to fall. The pressure was killing me. Byakuya-sama's arms circled around me. We were going to hit obstacles along the way. Rocks crumbled underneath the impact. I squeezed my eyes tighter as the pain shot up my legs. We were being beaten and stab by every rock jutting out of the wall. I didn't know how long we took to fall; it felt like an eternity. There was so much pain I didn't know where it began nor ended.

We crashed into the ground. Dust rose all around them. The impact knocked me into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

A groan escaped my lips. There was pain everywhere. I opened my eyes. All I could see were rocks everywhere. It was dark and barely enough light to see my own hands. I pushed myself up on my hands. My legs were on fire. I touched my forehead to find it sticky. There was a dark liquid on my fingers. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I looked at the figure beside me. Then it hit me.

"Captain," I gasped.

There was blood running down the side of his face. I touched his forehead tenderly. Byakuya-sama looked so pale. _What do I do?_[ I thought. I took a deep breath. _Don't panic._ I moved his hair from his face. Helplessness was starting to drop on my shoulders.

"Captain," I said. "Captain, can you hear me? Please wake up."

I looked around desperately. I didn't know what to do. No one knew where we were. If only I could get a message out to Captain SoiFon. I tried waking the Captain again.

"Captain Kuchiki." I touched his shoulder. "Please wake up . . . please don't be dead!"

A tear escaped my eye. Then another and another. I couldn't stop them. I started to cry. I felt so lost and utterly weak.

"Please don't be dead," I sobbed. "I can't do this on my own."

I covered my face with her hands. _So much for finding Katsu's base and stopping him. I'm so_

_useless. I should have gone to the 4th Division instead . . . M_y tears stopped. _I can heal heal,_ I thought. _Just like I healed Rukia. _I wiped my hands on my robes and touched Byakuya-sama's shoulder. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. There was only one problem: there was no reiatsu on Byakuya-sama. my arms fell limply on the Captain's shoulders.

"No," I whispered. "This can't be. How am I suppose to heal him now?"

I placed my forehead on his left shoulder. I closed my eyes struggling to contain my rising panic. _This cave sucks all reiatsu,_I thought._Just like the Repentant Cell. No wonder Kessho akuma disappeared along with the Captain's shikai. Is there really any hope for us?_

I heard a groan. I straighten in time to see Byakuya-sama's eyes flutter open. I breathed a sigh of relief. _He's alive,_ I thought. _We're saved._

"Captain, can you hear me?" I asked.

His eyes turned to look at me. They were unfocused.

"Captain Kuchiki?"

I gently touched his cheek. There was no response from him. He didn't look angry at me. There was simply no emotion on his face at all.

"Byakuya?"

His eyes shifted to my face. I was taken back by the intensity of his eyes. I shivered to what seemed for no apparent reason.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Don't you remember Captain?" I asked. "We fell."

Captain Kuchiki moved to sit up. "Sir," I quickly said. "You hit your head very hard. Are you sure you want to be sitting up?"

He, of course, didn't listen. He sat up, a hand on his head. His breathing was labored. For the first time, I noticed blood on his left leg. I bit her lip. He was really hurt. Unable to contain myself, I touched his bleeding leg. Underneath my finger tips, it felt swollen. Captain Kuchiki looked at me.

"You really hurt," I whispered. "Any reiatsu used will be sucked up by the cave. I don't think there's a way out, Captain."

"We can't stay here," he said. "This was a trap and someone must be looking for us. We have to move."

My face fell. He was in no condition to move let alone walk. Captain Kuchiki started to stand up. I stood up and put his left arm across my shoulder. With difficulty, I helped him on his feet. The weight seemed to crush me. My legs were shaking so bad.

"Where are we going, Captain?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he took a step forward. With some hesitation, I followed him. We walked into a tunnel, I hadn't realized it existed. It was pitch black. I couldn't see where I was going. _How does the Captain know where he is going?_ I asked herself. _There is no clue to anything. Does he sense something?_

We stumbled over rocks but nonetheless we kept walking. I tried not to concentrate on the pain in my shoulders. Sure, Byakuya-sama was using me as a support but that wasn't it. It was something else. The air in the cave felt different. It was lighter and I could breathe more easily.

_How could he have known?_ I thought. I glanced at the Captain. Sweat covered his forehead. _He shouldn't be walking._

"Captain," I said. "I think we should take a break."

"Nonsense," he said. "We have a mission to do."

"Let me go on ahead," I said. "I can try to find Katsu's base and complete our mission. You can look for a way out."

We both stopped. _I did it this time, _I thought. _I crossed the line._ Before he could say another word, I slowly set him down on the ground. Due to the circumstances, I was now in charge of the mission. I would have deal with the consequences later.

"I'll go look for the base," I said. "I'll come back for you."

I nodded and set out. I couldn't look back. I was afraid and I didn't want to show Byakuya-sama how I felt. I had to be strong and at that moment there was no room for doubt. I had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was that Byakuya-sama had to rest. He was more injured than I was. _I have to work hard to complete this mission,_ I told herself. _My reputation and that of my squad in at stake._

My face struck something hard. My hands immediately went to my face. My nose felt like it was hit by a hammer. I staggered back. _What did I hit?_ My face snap to the side at the second floor. I didn't even feel when I hit the ground.

Stars flew all around in my head. My stomach felt queasy. I opened my eyes. My visionfocused on a man. Katsu was standing a couple of feet away from me. The other two men I had seen the one who fought my Captain and the other that attacked Rukia and I- were at further back. I was sitting down in a chair with my ankles and wrists tied.

"Kagami," My brother said. "How do you feel speaking to the brother you killed?"

The tears I had been holding back since I found out her brother was alive came free. They rolled down my face like a waterfall. I hanged my air sobbing freely. It hurt me so much to look at my brother at the moment.

"I didn't mean to kill you," I sobbed. "It was an accident. Kessho akuma broke free. I was inexperience."

I shook my head. There was no words to explain what I felt. The ropes were the only thing that held me in place. I wanted to drown in my sadness.

"I loved you," Katsu said. He walked up to me and yanked me head up by my hair. There was a deep sadness in his eyes. "I trusted you. I promised our mother I would protect you. Yet you repay me with murdering me?!"

"No, no," I said. I sniffed. "I love you, brother. It was all an accident."

"Silence!" he roared. "Lies! I came back from the dead to make Seireitei fall. They took you away from me! That Zanpaktou was more important than me!"

"Kessho akuma and I are one in the same," I said. "I'm still your sister. I still love you. Please stop this madness."

"Madness?!" he asked. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'm not mad. After Seireitei has fallen, our mother will rise again."

He let go of my hair. "Brother, please," I plead. "Don't do this."

"I'm not your brother any more! I am the man you ki-"

He broke off with a cry. I looked at him with wide eyes. Something in his forehead started to bulge out. Katsu stumbled back, a hand on his chest. White goo oozed from his finger nails. His sweat rolled down as goo. I could only stare in horror. I didn't know what was happening. The other men started to scream, clutching their chest as well. Their limbs started melting and dripping on the ground.

"No," Katsu screamed. "Not yet. I must have my revenge!"

"Scatter, Senbozakura."

I turned to the voice. Byakuya-sama was tiredly leaning on the rock wall. I had no idea how he managed to follow me but I must have been knocked out longer than I realized. All I knew was that I was happy to see him. I closed my eyes as the cherry blossom petals swarm toward my brother. I didn't want to see him die again. The ropes loosen on my ankles and wrists.

"We must go." I opened my eyes. Byakuya-sama was standing beside me. "Senbozakura isn't as strong." He lifted me up by my arm. "The device is loosing control."

"Katsu," I whispered.

Byakuya-sama leaped in the air with me in tow. I could only stare at Katsu and the others. They were completely gone now. The goo was rising rapidly. Hollow started to appear out of the rocks. I didn't even think about getting attacked by them nor the fact that we were probably going to die. All I thought about was her brother's disappearing face into goo.

"Katsu!" I cried out.

We kept rising and rising until they broke free of the mountain. The entrance was completely surrounded by Hollow. I could see Soul Society in the distance. They valley stretched out before me. Suddenly, shinigami were appearing all over the place, the Captains including. Byakuya-sama's grip loosen and I was falling along side the Captain. I couldn't think. I could only stare at the rushing tree tops.

I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. I was being held up by arms. I glanced back and saw Ikkaku. Yumichika was floating above me. I twisted around and buried my face into Ikkaku's neck.

"Everyone get back," came a cry.

Reiatsu started to pile up all around them. I fell faint. I wanted to die. "I don't feel so good," I said faintly.

"Hang on," Ikkaku said. "I'll get you out of here."

"Don't take long," Yumichika called after him.

I didn't open my eyes until we had stopped moving. Ikkaku placed me on the ground. I leaned against the tree with my eyes closed. my swallowed breathing diminished a bit.

"Kagami, hurry up and wake up. All the action is going to start without us."

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "Then go," I said. "I'm not stopping you."

He seemed taken back by my answer. "Kagami," he began.

"My brother blames me for killing me him," I said. "He doesn't understand that it was an accident. I blamed Kesshō akuma and not myself." I wiped my hand across my eyes. "I killed my brother. I don't think I can kill him again."

"Kagami," Ikkaku said. "He is dead. You know the laws just as every shinigami."

"I know," I cried out. "Don't you understand that I can't kill him. I have been living with this guilt every since that day. I don't want him to hate me."

Ikkaku grabbed by my robes and pulled me up on my feet. "Don't give me that crap," he said. "He is not your brother any more!"

I looked away from him. I knew he was right but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing my brother again. For everything he had done, if it meant having him back, then I would forgive him.

"Hey, what's this?"

I looked at Ikkaku. He was looking at something on my left shoulder. I looked down and saw red skin. I snatched my robes from his grasp.

"It's nothing," I said. "Weren't you bitching to be to wake up because you didn't want to miss the action? Why don't you go away?"

"You're inured," he growled.

He tackled me to the ground. I felt that thump on her butt.

"Hey, stop that," I cried out. "You pervert!"

"Let me see," he said. "Stop twisting around. You're being difficult."

I pushed him trying to get him off me. There was no way I letting him disrobe me. Now, was not the time.

"Stop," I said. "I'm not injured."

"Ah ha," Ikkaku said.

I stopped and turned to my left and saw a huge bruise on my left shoulder. It had spread all the way to my collar bone. I sighed and opened up my other shoulder. There was even a bigger bruise on that one.

"The Hollow grabbed me," I reminded him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

I gaped and looked behind Ikkaku. Yumichika stood with an amuse smile on his face. Ikkaku and I jumped up. I quickly tighten my robes. My face was burning. I couldn't even look at Yumichika or Ikkaku. How was I going to explain what happened?

"No," Ikkaku said.

"Right," Yumichika said. "Party is about to start."

"Let's go," Ikkaku said.

"But-" I said.

"You're a member of the ten division," Yumichika said. "Don't forget. You have a duty first to Soul Society. You can't throw that away because of guilt."

I closed my mouth letting Yumichika's words sink in. He was right but could I really kill my brother again.

"I'm coming too," I said.

I wouldn't know until confronted by the option. They took off and I followed after them. After being in that cave, I felt exhausted. My spiritual energy was almost gone. Byakuya-sama was nowhere to be seen. Goo was sputtering out of the hill-like mountain. Everywhere it touched, the plant life died.

"Something's coming," I whispered.


End file.
